


Wills

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Wills can mend or break the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, sonnet  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Wall"

A will run wild, bright William, bloody-mouthed,  
his back against the wall, weapons to hand,  
boots, fists and fangs his will wreck. Hear him howl  
his laughter at the dark, this monstrous man.

His soul a millstone, walled about with grief,  
the melancholy seraph makes amends.  
He schools his harsh will, Liam, turns a leaf,  
watches the years go by with empty hands.

A blighted tree, she still can weep. To curse  
will satisfy her better. Willow snarls  
and blasts the walls, breaks stone. Bars burst.  
Surrendering to vengeance raises hell.

Three wills can mend or break the world. Release,  
defend the walls, forgive, and be at peace.


End file.
